In integrated circuit (IC) devices, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is an emerging technology for next generation embedded memory devices. MRAM is a memory device including an array of MRAM cells, each of which stores a bit of data using resistance values, rather than electronic charge. Each MRAM cell includes a magnetic tunnel junction (“MTJ”) cell, the resistance of which can be adjusted to represent logic “0” or logic “1”. The MTJ includes a stack of films. The MTJ cell is coupled between top and bottom electrodes and an electric current flowing through the MTJ cell from one electrode to the other may be detected to determine the resistance, and therefore the logic state. However, various damages to the MTJ cell, including damage on sidewalls of the stack of films during etching processes in the fabrication, result in decreased performance of the MTJ cell. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved MRAM structure and method of manufacturing thereof.